


Skinny Love

by tomlinsonxstyles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Romance, Teen love, lgbtq+, skinny love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsonxstyles/pseuds/tomlinsonxstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was like we weren't meant to be. Every aching bone in my body screaming at me not to go to him. But no matter how hard I tried to fight that feeling, I always end up back to him. It was like he had some sort of spell on me. In the end, I always chose him. But why? All he ever did was cause me pain. But then I look into his eyes, all that pain just disappears. It vanishes. I'm just some one-night stand to him. I'm worthless to him and honestly, that hurts. It makes me sick to my stomach and I just want to scream at him, but I can't. I just can't,"</p><p>"Do you love him?"</p><p>"I think I do,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> New Robron story ! Hope you enjoy !
> 
> All the love xx

"Maybe if I said it enough times, I could convince myself that I'm over him. Convince myself that he's not good for me, that I deserve better than him. Convince myself that he brought more pain than happiness. But then I would remember his soft green eyes, his messy blonde hair, and that smirk of his that played on his lips the first day I met him. I fall in love all over again. I fall in love with that sadist but amazing man. I fall in love with that man who's determined to get what he wants, when he wants. I fell in love with Robert Sugden, above every man, I had to fall in love with him. And I know you can't change that, that pisses me off. But what annoys me that most is that even after everything, I still would choose him, over and over again,"

 

* * *

 

"I just had to go and ruin the one good thing in my life. And for what exactly. But it's what I do best. I go and ruin everything that remotely causes happiness in my life. He was the best thing that has ever happened to me, the one man I truly loved- love. He's my everything and I just sat there and let him walk out of my life. I just want to forget about him, move on with my life but I just can't. There's a constant reminder in my head of who he is and what he meant to me. I wreck everything. I let my paranoia and anxiety get the best of me, and now I'm left with faded memories. Faded memories of what we were and who we could've been. He left and without realizing it, he left with a piece of me," 


	2. I

Aaron stood on the bridge looking down at the water rushing beneath him. It took everything in him not to step onto the railing and jump. He knew if it did, it would cause a whole lot of grief to everyone he loves, and he didn't want that. His life kept taking turns for the worst, no matter how hard he tried something bad was just around the corner to mess his life up even more. Aaron had a few people he could talk to, by few, only two. His mother, Chas, was always busy with the pub, making sure things were in order and his best mate, Adam was locked up and wouldn't be getting out for at least a month. There was Paddy, the man who practically raised him and was there for Aaron when things got really bad, Paddy is like a father to him. But Paddy had a wife and a kid to look after, he'll always be there for Aaron but things get a bit hectic at times.

Aaron lifted the sleeve of his black sweater up, his fingers trailing over the several cut marks he made earlier. They were still red, a bit of blood still coming out of the wound. He thought back to the first time he cut.

Aaron had just turned 13, he had a falling out with his dad. The two argued back and forth, Gordon- Aaron's father, saying something that triggered the boy. He locked himself in his bathroom, a blade he broke from his razor, in his hand. Cutting gave him an odd sense of relief, people had their way of dealing with things, and cutting was Aaron's way. It wasn't the ideal way, but Aaron didn't care. Every time that blade touched his skin, he felt free and alive. It's sickening the way it brought a sense of comfort to him. He didn't like it, he knew if anyone found out they would look at him differently. He tried stopping once, but his skin itched for the blade, driving him insane. People get high, Aaron cuts. Self-harming was his drug.

"Hey, you alright mate?" a male voice spoke, breaking Aaron out of his thoughts. Aaron wiped away a few stray tears before turning his head in the direction the voice was coming from. He saw a tall, slim, blonde, man heading towards him.

"Uh," Aaron cleared his throat, "yeah, I'm good," he lied. The male approached him, his soft green eyes staring into Aaron's dull blue ones.

"You sure? You don't look like it," the stranger said, putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I'm sure. Just mind your own business. I'm fine," Aaron said, starting to get irritated with him. He hated when people butted into his personal life, he didn't want- or need anyone knowing anything.

"I'm positive you aren't. But I'll leave you alone," the man said, starting to walk away.

"Wait, who are you anyway?" Aaron asked, slightly intrigued on who the man even was. He lived in a small town where everyone knew everyone, and not once has he seen him around.

"Robert," the man- Robert said, walking away.

Robert. The name lingered in Aaron's mind. It sounded familiar, as if he's heard that name somewhere or someone mentioning that name.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Aaron," Victoria said, handing him a beer. Victoria was one of Aaron's friends, he was slightly close to her but not close to share his deepest darkest secrets with.

"Hey," Aaron replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Did you hear the great news?" Victoria exclaimed, excitment lighting in her eyes.

"No?" Aaron asked, confused about what she was talking about. He felt like he should know, considering word got around pretty quick whenever there was exciting or depressing news.

"My brother is finally home! Five years, Aaron. It's been five years and he's finally back," Victoria explained.

"Oh. Wait you have another brother other than Andy?" Aaron asked, feeling like he should know these types of things.

"Aaron! You've been my mate for how long now? Years. And you still can't remember that I have another brother who isn't Andy!" Victoria exclaimed, playfully slapping him.

"I'm sorry! When do I get to meet this famous brother of yours?" Aaron chuckled, taking another sip of his beer.

"He should be here in 30 minutes. He had some business to take care of," Victoria said, handing a beer to another customer.

"I got to head to the garage in 10 minutes," Aaron said, fiddling with his phone.

"Aaron! I want you to meet him!" Victoria whined, pouting.

"Please stay?" she asked, poking her bottom lip out and giving him the puppy eyes.

"Quit doing that!" Aaron chuckled, looking away.

"Not until you say you'll stay!" Victoria stated.

"Fine!" Aaron sighed, giving in. He sent a text to Cain- the co-owner of the garage and Aaron's uncle, saying he'll be late.

"Yay!" Victoria cheered, pouring more beer for Aaron.

 

* * *

  

30 minutes later, as if on cue, Victoria's brother strolled into the pub.

"Hey Vic," he said, walking up to the bar and taking a seat.

"Rob! You made it!" Victoria exclaimed, pouring a beer and handing it to him, her brother thanking him.

"Oh, right! I want you to meet my best mate. Aaron," Victoria called out, grabbing his attention. Aaron looked up from his phone, only to see the man he met the previous night sitting right next to him.

"Robert?" he said, shocked to see him.

"Wait, you know him?" Victoria inquired, looking between the two. Aaron looked at her, confusion written on his face. He stared for a moment, finally putting two and two together.

"He's your brother?" Aaron asked, Victoria nodding in response.

"Hang on a minute, how do you two know each other?" Victoria questioned, raising an eyebrow at them.

"I met him last night on the bridge," Robert answered. Aaron shot him a look as if saying, don't say anything.

"The bridge? What were you doing on the bride at night?" Victoria asked. Aaron bit his lip, not sure what to say without giving away the real reason he was there. Fortunately for him, Robert jumped in and saved him.

"He was walking. I asked for some directions because I haven't been here for awhile and forgot where some places where," Robert replied, taking a sip of his beer that he momentarily forgot about. Aaron mouthed a thank you to him, Robert nodding in return.

"Well, alright then," Victoria said, dropping the topic all together.

"I better get going before Cain gets mad," Aaron said, getting up from his seat.

"It was nice meeting you again," he said to Robert, "we still meeting later tonight?" he asked Victoria. She nodded in response, bidding a goodbye to her friend. Aaron headed towards the exit, pushing the door open and leaving.

"Um, I left something in the car. I'll be right back," Robert said, standing up and heading out of the pub.

"Hey, Aaron!" he shouted, catching up with him. Aaron stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Yeah?" he said, confused as to why Robert was calling after him.

"About last night, I'm here if you want to talk," Robert said, shrugging a bit.

"I'm alright, thanks. Just leave it alone," Aaron replied.

"I'm just saying. You looked rough last night. It's not good to bottle things up," Robert continued. He knows he should leave it, he hardly knows the guy. But something in him is intrigued about last night, about the guy, about what secrets he held.

"Just leave it," Aaron spat, getting annoyed. Robert nodded, clearly seeing the guy was now upset. He turned around to leave, not wanting to upset him even more. Aaron sighed, running a hand through his hair, knowing he'll end up regretting this.

"Wait," he called out, Robert stopping in his track.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around to look at Aaron.

"Are you free later?" Aaron asked, sticking his hands in his sweater pocket. Robert shared a small smile.

"Yeah, of course," Robert replied, "we can go for a drink and talk," he added.

 

* * *

  

Aaron sat in the secluded corner of the pub, waiting for Robert to show up. His leg bounced anxiously, scared he would not show. He texted Victoria earlier that he wouldn't be able to meet up and that he's sorry, he'll make it up to her another time.

Aaron checked the time on his phone, it nearing 7:35. They scheduled to meet up at 7:30. He gave it another minute, hoping he would show up.

'Maybe this was a mistake,' he thought, taking a sip of his drink. He got ready to leave when finally Robert took a seat in front of him, a beer in hand.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got held up at work," Robert apologized, taking a sip of his drink.

"It's alright," Aaron replied, looking down at his cup.

"So," Robert started, "why were you at the bridge last night? The real reason," he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Can't we start with something else? I hardly know you," Aaron said, not wanting to talk about it.

"Nope. Now spill," Robert said. The two sat in quiet for a moment, Aaron staring at his cup messing with it, Robert staring intensely at him. Aaron shifted under his intense gaze, knowing he was waiting for him to say something. But he couldn't.

"This was a bad idea, just forget it," Aaron suddenly said, standing up and walking out of the pub.

"Hang on!" Robert called out, running after him. Aaron pulled his hood up, ignoring the protests of the blonde man for him to stop. When he wouldn't stop, Robert reached out and grabbed Aaron's arm, turning him around.

"Don't ever touch me," Aaron spat, shoving Robert's arm off him.

"You wouldn't stop. Why won't you talk to me? You were the one who asked to meet up," Robert pointed out, staring directly into Aaron's blue eyes.

"Yeah I know, that was a mistake that won't happen again," Aaron promised, turning back around.

"Would you just wait?" Robert asked, getting slightly annoyed. He reached out again and pulled Aaron back. This time it resulted in Aaron pinning Robert against the nearest wall.

"What did I say?" he spat, his face red from anger. Robert didn't reply, he stared deeply into Aaron's eyes, trying to figure him out. Aaron's face softened, staring back into Robert's soft green eyes. Aaron liking the way the light hit them, made them a bit lighter. In the light, Aaron could've easily mistaken his green eyes for blue ones. Robert trained his eyes on Aaron's, hating the way they looked so dull and lifeless. He wondered why they did. He wondered why he was on the bridge last night.

But they both felt something in this moment, something the couldn't quite put their finger on. It wasn't love, possibly a minor attraction. But that couldn't be it, they hardly knew each other. Aside from the detail they both knew Victoria in some way. Robert wanted to know everything about Aaron, wanted to help him more than he was leading on. Aaron wanted to get the hell away from Robert but at the same time never leave him.

Infatuation perhaps?

Definitely infatuation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos on the last chapter ! Hope you enjoyed this one !
> 
> All the love xx


	3. II

The next day Aaron ignored Robert like the plague. He didn't know what he was feeling towards the man, but he knew he had to somehow make them go away before it got too serious. Aaron wasn't big on relationships, given how his last one brutally ended. He didn't do feelings or the whole boyfriends thing. He would much rather have a one-night stand with someone than go on countless dates with them. Aaron knew he would like to settle down one day, but not for another five years or so. A part of him thought marriage wasn't for him, the thought of settling down scared him. But another part of him doesn't want to miss that life-changing moment either.

Aaron groaned, resting his arms on the bar table, laying his head down on his crossed arms. A pint sat in front of him, halfway full. Victoria working behind the bar as usual. 

"Oi, groany! What's the matter with you?" Victoria asked, slapping him with the towel that hung on her shoulder. Aaron flinched at the sudden contact, lifting his head up and glaring at his friend. 

"Nothing," Aaron muttered, tapping his fingers against the glass. 

"Like I'm going to believe that. Is your mum bothering you again? Is it Adam?" Victoria asked, worried about her friend's behaviour. 

"It's nothing Vic," Aaron mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be avoiding eye contact with me. Is there a new guy?" Victoria asked again, trying to figure out what was wrong. Aaron bit his lip, a dead giveaway that a guy was on his mind. He couldn't tell her that though. After all the guy was her brother and that would be weird. 

"So it is a guy! Go on then, tell me more about this mysterious guy," Victoria said, leaning on the counter.

"Just leave it alone Vic," Aaron sighed out, not really wanting to talk about it.  
  
"No, you're obviously upset about this guy. So tell me," Victoria said, handing a glass of wine to one of the customers.

"No Vic!" Aaron replied, getting rather annoyed with her. 

"Fine, I'll leave it. But you better tell me soon. Now I have a question," Victoria said, getting serious.

"Go on," Aaron encouraged her.

"My brother is having an engagement party today and will you please be my date?" Victoria asked, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Hang on, Andy's getting married? Thought he was already married to Katie. First I've heard of this," Aaron asked, shocked to hear about an engagement party.

"Not Andy! Robert," Victoria replied, filing up Aaron's cup again. Aaron fell silent. He could've sworn he felt something between them, positive Robert felt it too. But he's getting married. That was a big enough reason for Aaron to know that he had to put an end to whatever he was feeling towards Robert, even if it was just a mere attraction. 

"Well?" Victoria asked, breaking him out of his little daze. Aaron looked up, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he asked, momentarily forgetting what she asked.

"Will you be my date for this stupid party or not? I wouldn't be asking you if Adam's stupid self hadn't got locked up," Victoria sighed out, missing her boyfriend and hating him for getting into serious trouble that resulted in him spending time behind bars.

"Yeah, of course. And it's Adam, he's always getting into trouble," he chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

* * *

 

Aaron tied his- well Paddy's tie, around his neck just as Chas walked into the room. 

"Don't you look handsome. I suppose you're getting dressed up for a date. Must be a nice guy since you're getting dressed up fro him," Chas smirked, pouring some water into the kettle. 

"It's Victoria, if you must know. She needed a date for this party and asked me to go since Adam is still locked up," he said, stuffing his phone into his pocket. 

"Oh, well have fun," Chas said, taking a seat at the table with a magazine in her hand.

"You ready to go?" Victoria asked, walking into the room. She was dressed in a simple dark blue dress that roughly stopped at her mid-thigh. The sleeves were cut off and a thin black belt with a golden clasp was tied around the waist. If Aaron wasn't gay, he'd date her, as well as if she wasn't with his best mate. 

"You look stunning," Aaron complimented, grabbing his keys off the table. 

"Back at you," Victoria commented, saying a quick hi to Chas as well. The two walked out and set off towards the party. Aaron's stomach twisted anxiously, him wanting to avoid Robert but he couldn't bail on his friend. He just hoped he wouldn't have to spend too much time with Robert and the whole thing would be over fast. Just thinking about tonight made Aaron nauseous. 

* * *

"Congratulations you two!" Victoria cheered, entering the house and greeting her brother and his fiance, Chrissie. 

"Thank you," Chrissie replied, hugging her soon-to-be sister-in-law. 

"And who's this?" Chrissie asked as Aaron walked into the house.

"This is my best mate Aaron," Victoria introduced. Aaron gave a small wave, avoiding Robert's gaze, who stared directly at him. 

"Right! Well, hello! You two enjoy yourselves, Robert and I are going to greet more guests," Chrissie said, walking off to the other guests. Robert stared at Aaron for a moment before following his fiance over to the rest of the guests. 

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick," Victoria asked, worried about her friend. Aaron nodded, not really sure if he was okay or not. 

"Well come on! Let's go have fun," Victoria cheered, linking her arm with Aaron's. 

"To the drinks we go!" Aaron chuckled, stalking over to the counter that held a row of drinks and countless food items.

* * *

Two hours have passed, the party still alive and everyone enjoying themselves but Aaron. He stood in the corner, watching everyone dance and mingle, a drink in his hand. Victoria had disappeared with Andy and some of her other friends, doing god knows what. Aaron finished the rest of his drink, heading to the door. He decided to bail, seeing he only came here for Victoria who ended up ditching him an hour later. 

"Leaving so soon?" he heard Robert's voice from behind him. He turned around, seeing Robert stand there, a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Yeah," Aaron sighed out, "thinking about calling it a night."  
  
"It's only 7 and the fun just started. Stay?" Robert asked, setting his drink down on the table that was nearby. 

"Why?" Aaron asked, confused as to why he wanted him to stay.

"I don't know. Just stay, I'll make it worth the while," Robert smirked. Aaron felt as if that statement had an underlying meaning to it but he left it. 

"Fine," Aaron sighed out, not liking the feeling that began twisting in the pit of his stomach. 

"Great," was all Robert said, handing Aaron a drink and picking one up for himself. 

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Robert asked, raising his glass. Aaron nodded, replicating his movement. The two took a sip of their drinks, the first of many.

* * *

After a few drinks too many, Robert and Aaron headed upstairs, completely intoxicated.

"Where are we going?" Aaron chuckled, stumbling slightly as Robert dragged him into a room.

"Away from the party, it's getting a bit boring," Robert replied, closing the door. Robert turned back around once he made sure the door was locked. 

"So," Aaron said, staring at the man in front of him, not sure what to do.

"So," Robert repeated, taking a step closer to Aaron. 

"What are we doing here?" Aaron asked, staring directly into Robert's green eyes. 

"I think we both know what we are doing here," Robert said, stepping forward again, their faces inches apart.

"Do I?" Aaron tested, his eyes flickering down to Robert's lips for a mere second. The two leaned in, their eyes flickering to their lips then back up to their eyes.

"Never mind," Robert suddenly said, taking a few steps back. Aaron frowned, a bit hurt.

"Fine," was all Aaron said, turning around to leave the room. As he reached for the door, he was suddenly pulled back by Robert.

"Fuck it," Robert muttered, closing the space between the two and placing his lips on Aaron's. Their lips moved sloppily against each other, given the state they were in.. Aaron tugged on Robert's tie, pulling it off, Robert doing the same with Aaron's. They took a couple of steps back, not once breaking the heated kiss. The back of Robert's knees hit the bed, causing him to fall, Aaron on top of him. Aaron's hands made their way to Robert's shirt, fumbling with the buttons, prying his shirt open. Both of them kicked back into reality, the lust wiping away from their minds, a bit more sober as they stumbled away from each other. 

"I...I need to go," Aaron sighed out, running a hand through his already messed up hair.

"This...whatever this was...it never happened and will never happen again," Aaron stumbled out, the worlds barely leaving his lips. He quickly left the room, not bothering for Robert's reply.

"Aaron wait!" Robert called out, but it was too late. Aaron was already out the door, out the the home and in his car, heading back to the pub.

He didn't want to stop, but he knew he had too. Robert is getting married to a woman, Aaron didn't need to mess that up. He didn't need anymore complications in his already complicated life. Aaron needed a distraction from Robert, knowing full well if Robert made a move on him again, he would have no intentions, no power, to stop it from going further.

Aaron quickly turned the car around, deciding he didn't need his mum pecking his head about tonight. He made the turn for Bar West, hoping he would find a fit lad to get his mind off the one from earlier. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos ! Hope you enjoyed this chapter !
> 
> All the love xx


	4. III.

Like most nights, Bar West was packed with fit and unfit lads looking for a good time, maybe even more. Aaron headed over to the bar ordering himself a pint of lager. He sat on one of the bar stools, his eyes darting left and right, checking out the men while sipping on his drink. He sighed out, no one seeming to catch his interest, when suddenly someone did. 

They stood in the far corner, a look of sheer panic plastered on his face. Anyone could tell it was his first time in a gay bar. Aaron reminiscing on the time it was his first time here and the look matching the guy's, possibly Aaron's was worse back then. He let out a stifle chuckle when he took a closer look at the man. He could spot that hairstyle and brown eyes from a mile away.

Ross Barton, one of Adam's half-brothers, stood in the corner, his eyes darting left and right, not exactly sure what he was doing here. He heard about Bar West from his younger brother Finn who was always talking about it. Ross never had an interest in Bar West, seeing he was always preoccupied with a woman in his arm, sometimes women. But for months on end, he questioned his sexuality, men being a lot more attractive to him then he would ever like to admit.

"Alright, mate?" Aaron's voice rang out over the loud music, startling Ross a bit. A look of panic crossed Ross' face as he realized Aaron stood right next to him, a smirk playing on his lips. The roles seeming to be reversed.

"A-Aaron," Ross stuttered out, trying to think of an explanation as to why he was here.

"What are you doing here mate? You do know this is a _gay_ bar, right?" Aaron stated out the obvious, putting an emphasizes on the word gay. 

"No I didn't. Certainly a bunch of good looking lads just all hang out in one bar with no women around totally didn't give it away," Ross replied, sarcasm dripping in his voice. He rolled his eyes after his statement, taking a sip of his drink, not realizing he called the lads in the bar good looking. 

"Good looking, eh?" Aaron smirked, catching what Ross had said. Ross choked on his drink, his eyes widening. Aaron chuckled at the lad in front of him, a mess, but an _attractive_ mess. Aaron never looked at Ross in that way given he's always been chasing after girls and never seemed interested in men. But here he was, in a gay bar, so he had to be curious. Aaron liked the way Ross' brown eyes still stood out in the quite dark room, the way his hair laid messy and product-free which was rare. These thoughts freaked Aaron out, he knew he was only thinking it because of earlier events. But Robert was off limits, he's getting married which meant he can't have him. 

But there's nothing wrong with a little distraction. 

"I won't tell anyone you're here," Aaron started, looking at Ross relaxing at that, "but you're going to have to dance with me," Aaron cheekily added, smiling. He held out a hand for Ross to grab. Ross stared at him for a moment, rolling his eyes, and set his drink down. He grabbed Aaron's hand in a way of agreeing to dance with him. 

The two made their way to the slightly packed dance floor as the song changed to Russ' Losin' Control. Aaron's arm snaked around Ross' waist, pulling him closer, their bodies pressed against each other's. The two swayed to the beat, hands roaming each other's firm bodies. Ross bit his lip while Aaron smirked, things were opposite. Ross was usually the smirking bad boy but now he was the nervous mess. He's always secretly had a thing for Aaron ever since he first met him. 

Feeling confident, Aaron dipped his head down, nipping at the skin that was slightly exposed on Ross' neck. Ross let out a stifle moan, tilting his head to the side to allow Aaron more access. The blue-eyed lad nibbled and sucked, turning Ross into a moaning mess on the dance floor. His moans were quiet, unnoticeable to those around them due to the heavy bass that beat through the entire room. But the moans weren't unnoticeable to Aaron, making him grow hard. 

Ross had enough, he pulled their bodies even closer, the small gap of space between them vanishing. He grinded his body hungrily against the younger lad, wanting, needing him in every way. Ross' body ached for Aaron's touch, Aaron's body ached for a distraction. 

Ross couldn't take it anymore, he leaned up and captured Aaron's lips with his. Their lips moved in sync, lust completely taking over their minds. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, grinding their hard-ons together, soft breathy moans in between kisses. 

"Let's get out of here," Aaron mumbled against his lips, grabbing a hold of Ross' hand. Ross agreed, letting Aaron drag both of them out the bar and towards a hotel for a night of fun. 

* * *

 

The morning rolled around far too quickly, both men having a splitting headache but still remember the night before. The two didn't talk, they got dressed in silence. Unfortunately for them, the hotel didn't supply pain killers for their massive headaches. Instead, Ross grabbed a cup of water, gulping it down in hopes it would decrease some of the pain. He offered a glass to Aaron who silently thanked him, copying Ross' actions. 

"So," Ross said, the first to break the silence.

"So," Aaron repeated, slipping his shoes on.

"Last night was fun," Ross commented, tying the laces of his shoes. Aaron hummed, agreeing with the other lad.

"So what now?" Ross asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"We go on with our lives I guess. Unless you want to continue this," Aaron shrugged, biting his lip as he suggested to continue fooling around. 

"Yeah, that would be fun," Ross agreed to continue this, slightly hopping for something more would come from all this, but he kept that part to himself. He didn't want to scare Aaron off with his confusing feelings. 

"Great. Let's go home," the two shared a smile before walking out of the hotel room. They called a cab, Ross entering first then Aaron. During the car ride home, the two inched closer to each other, their hands laced together. The two shared a smile, turning their attention back towards their windows, keeping their hands laced together. 

The cab pulled up to the Woolpack, Ross getting out first followed by Aaron. The two bid a goodbye after paying the driver, Ross walking off in the direction of his house and Aaron into the Woolpack. His phone buzzed in his pocket, Aaron pausing in his tracks to get the phone out. He successfully pulled it out of his jeans pocket, glancing at the screen. It was a text from Ross. He typed in his code, tapping on Ross' message.

Ross: I had a great time. Let's meet up soon ;)   
  
A smirk made it's way onto Aaron's face, quickly typing a reply back and pocketing his phone. He walked into the bar, seeing it wasn't that packed. He walked over, taking a seat at the bar, his mother working behind it. 

"Ah, you're back. I'm assuming you're not going to tell me where you were?" she asked, pouring her son a beer and placing it in front of him.

"You know me so well," Aaron said, taking a sip. He felt a pair of eyes on him, his eyes gazing over in the direction. His eyes were met with a pair of green ones.

It was Robert.

Robert held an intense gaze on Aaron, ignoring his fiance who sat next to him. The two held eye contact, Robert's eyes turning a bit darker and a smirk made it's way to his lips. Even though Aaron had just met the man, he knew what that look meant. And Aaron knew he had no self-control when it came to attractive men.

"Great," Aaron muttered, knowing he was fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone ! I hope you have/had a safe and fun Halloween ! 
> 
> This chapter was kind of shitty and I might redo it but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Yes, Ross and Aaron might become a thing in this story. Oops. 
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos !
> 
> All the love xx


End file.
